


Light against Darkness

by d347h_ch4n73r



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d347h_ch4n73r/pseuds/d347h_ch4n73r
Summary: One gunman searching for something he needed to check out, but he ended up with someone he knew, Alucard, which was not that long time ago.And so, Alucard treated him to take a rest that definitely bumped with another boy he wondered why was he lingering around this late at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is my first work here in ao3 so bare with my grammars cuz english is not my first language so yeah, hope u guys enjoy while it last(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One gunman searching for something he needed to check out but he ended up with someone he knew, Alucard, which was not that long time ago. 
> 
> And so, Alucard treated him to take a rest that definitely bumped with another boy he wondered why was he lingering around this late at night.

The wind, allowing the leaves flying over, blew in a spiral that goes up then down, was about to land on the stone ground but rather on rashes brown leather shoes of a young man. He spun his gun as he proceeds to walk through the dimly alleyway between the tall apartments. He leaned against the wall to peek beside for checking out the surroundings he’ll be heading out. Surprisingly, he spotted a boy in purple; his hair is lavender with a bloody colored of the horns on his head. Of course, he’s with a lady with demon wings and probably has the same horns like the boy.

“What are they doing in the middle of the night…” his edgy voice mumbled that no one even heard him, especially to himself.

He let them pass by, waited for a bit so he can follow what they actually heading at. When those two stops on their spot, he did the same, fiddled his violin case with him and ready in position. But someone dragged him out of his sight across the alleyway which those two stole a glimpse from an odd swooshing sound. And that made them disappear in the nick of time.

“Fuck, I could have killed them alone…” He growled in defeat, which his intention was avoided because of a certain someone that pushed him away.

“Granger…?”

_ Shit, not him again… _

“Dude, it’s been awhile! I was looking for you all along! Last time was just last year? We even did our mission just the two of us, eh?” A blond with armor on his arm, jabbed his elbow against the young man still sitting on the ground supported by his forearm which grin reveals on Alucard’s face. Granger slaps away his arm and stood up on his own. “What brings you here? I thought your hunting demons?” His glaring eyes filled with annoyance yet wondering why. “I am, which I led myself to you ~” Granger rather sighed in frustration, and regret why was he talking to him anyway.

“Fuck off, Alu, I don’t need any help, not especially coming from you,” He carried his case and kept his gun inside of his leather coat which he continues going towards where the two demons went.

“I can’t, and I might have a different task to do, but hey? This is already our path, right?” Alucard wraps his arm around the young man’s shoulders as they both walking together this time. Granger deeply sighed, had no time to argue seems he didn’t even take a nap for 3 or 4 days to arrive this village.

“Anyway, what brings you here? I thought you were somewhere afar from the Lawn of Dawn? Or maybe you came to a tavern to pay for a rumor, isn’t?” Despite his cocky attitude, Alucard does know a lot of people, encountering different species when he used to tag with a warrior. He had no choice but to follow, it may or may not connected of what his actual desire, still he better have a nice salary for this.

Granger coughed from what he just mentions. “You may say that, but I’m actually bored so I rather go back, roaming around and I saw those that struck me the most,” It’s true that he paid to get this kind of rumor, a bloody witch and a fire demon made another specie that got it from the castle, which it used to be a prince, heard that castle was greatly full with sorrow knowing their child is being kidnapped by unknown. He didn’t intentionally want to save the prince but rather, why would it be that prince to use them for their object and their only soldier with them.

“I know that you don’t open up much, Granger. I am allowing myself to listen all about your worries and plans! I was about to say that I will help you out, but you know we’re pretty a very good duo, right?”

Granger and Alucard were being paired a lot since Granger got lost in his destination which he led to the Moniyan Empire. Granger usually travelled alone, rarely sleeps when he wants to, stole some food from the vendors, or some people passing by to pick pocket. He couldn’t survive without those kinds of tips coming from a not-so-called thief, which Alucard introduced it to him. It’s true that both of them are one of the dangerous pair in the Lawn of Dawn when they head out to do their missions. Despite of a marksman’s condition, Alucard able to communicate his partner with his gestures when they will ambush or the right timing.

Although, Granger wanted to search for something else, and wanted to just leave them behind without any notice. He did say something to the blond man about his retirement, but he never felt an urge to tell the truth and rather left by the next sunrise. And now he met he used to be a partner and the sudden mood he had somehow awkward and lowkey ashamed of himself.

“Fine, book me a place to sleep, I need half day rest,” the young man complained and rather gave up to refuse Alucard’s company which made the adult smirked in victory. “Psh, I just knew that you will never deny my presence~” He ruffled his hair playfully exactly he slid off his arm over Granger’s head and he earned a click of a young man’s tongue and walked over to the nearest rest place.

A shuffling clangs that weren’t much audible to crowds pacing towards a busy town that has stores open in this late hour. An orange hair brushed towards right, hands behind on his nape along his partner on his either shoulder or hanging loosely in his right angle of his arms. The teenager whistled casually checking out the stuff he passed by of every vendors display for their product to be sold. And when he finds that intrigued his interest, walks back to double check and simply inspects a bit for a certain accessories he would gladly compliment how good these qualities are. But better watch out with his sneaky hands, especially when the monkey was no longer in a seller’s view. Once the boy was entertaining the seller, or rather fully distracted, he thanked with his trickster smile on his face, bowed in polite and walked away in a few steps further.

The boy stopped as he went to the corner of the town to check what his partner stole. “Not bad, Dexter, I told you, it’s better to go out in the middle of the night, what’s the matter strolling in the middle of the night?” the teenager talk to his monkey as he received a wince of joyful sound as he got a reward for it. “For stealing? Seriously kid, when will you change your hobby?” A blonde man appeared out of nowhere, dangling claws-like necklace from hanging up a bit. “Claude, you know this owns by someone you probably like, right?” Alucard teased the teenage thief, huffed out as he tried to catch the item. “It’s not; I just had a chit-chat with him, once asked if I could take a look with his necklace. Sure, I listened to his story I was planning to pull a prank on him, but I guess I forgot to return this to him, so~” Claude swiftly took the necklace and wore it around his neck.

“How was it?” Showing off with his shoulders lifted a bit upward and so with his smugly snicker on his face. “You look like someone who doesn’t wear his top evenly,” the teen boy squinted wondering what Granger was talking about and so Alucard just chuckled from there. “You mean Lapu-Lapu? I guess it did make you look like from his era that doesn’t have that equipment you have right now,” the young man patted his back and earned a glare from the latter.

Seems they were close to the rest place which was Alucard trying to bring Granger there, he invited Claude over and three of them would stay for a day.

Alucard paid for three single bedrooms, received a key and they went to the stairs. Meanwhile, this edgy man they were with a frown in confusion, he thought he was with someone else other than Alucard. “Lol, y’all are pretty slowpokes~” Both of them looked up, Claude was already in a third floor, leaning against the post wall while his partner Dexter waving his hand to say hi. The eldest out of them smirked, tumbled way up to every floor thanks to his Demon Blade with him. Granger sighed in annoyance, how childish, he thought. “Hey, that was cheating!” Claude remarked. “And you even use your partner to teleport there, don’t you?” Alucard argued back. Now they are having this glaring contest, got pulled away from their stares as Granger came their designated floor with his hand off their face. “Just let me rest, people,”

The tired boy fumbled the keys to unlock the door, and swing it open to take a short glimpse on their room. He paced towards where the bed at and let himself fall for it comfortably. “You know I won’t let you keep that someone’s accessory, kid,” Alucard placed his Demon Blade beside near the doorway of a bedroom, leaning against the wall to stare the teen boy who flinched from his look. “Fine, only if we will return to Lawn of Dawn, y’all better tag along with me, okay?” Granger, despite he was face down with his body, perked up to glance at Alucard what will he react to that. Lawn of Dawn? You know Alucard has some personal reason why he doesn’t stay there for quite long and rather waste his time outside slaughtering demons or whatever his mission that given by the Warrior of Dawn.

“Yeah, sure I don’t mind,” He glanced to Granger with assuring smile, why would he feel like there’s still something off?


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Gusion realized something was missing around his neck, he planned to go out and look for the marksman when he met an unexpected cat-human on his way.

A big castle of the family under the name of Baroque, a girl in her violet Russian dress, curled down and ribbon in her hair swaying when she passing by the long maroon carpet in the East Wing hallway. “Why are you so easy to find, Paxley?” She groaned and lifted her chin as she found Gusion cornering himself up the ceiling. The teenage boy sighed in defeat even a hint of annoy just because he tried his best to hide away from her. Not because he was into it, but he was forced to play when her brother probably sniffing his dear lover’s shoe and probably a follower whenever she would go.

“Can’t you just believe me that I’m pretty tired to search a place to hide away from you and help me find my fucking necklace?” Gusion complained, he didn’t think he ever remove his precious item somewhere not especially in this place the least he liked to go. “And I thought you were with a teenage thief?” Ms. Violet crossed her arms, raised a brow which she hoped Gusion would remember that. The boy squinted back then widened his eyes in realization from her statement there. Claude had my necklace all along when I was story telling how I got it? Now that made him a fumed a bit, but on the second thought he was too dumb to notice this trickster he was with.

“And I don’t know how will I catch after him,” Gusion ruffled his own hair in frustration, sat down flat on the floor and leaned his back to the wall. He slightly banged his head on the wall, shuts eyes how stress taking over him. He heard Guinevere clicking her tongue, still crossing her arms which made him glared up to the brunette girl. “I’ll be heading off now, you’re no use little girl,” He folded his leg and stood up as he pressed down his hand from the floor. Lancelot was walking by, found these two and paced towards their spots. “I guess I’ll be alone until evening, my Odette have her special mission and I would definitely miss her…” his tone was worrisome and never dare to smile, his sister was about to say something, but he just walked away feeling all alone. Guinevere shook her head in disappointment; can her brother just rests a bit for himself?

“Soon, but not for your dummy situation,” she flicked his nose and turned her back away from him. Gusion sniffled and even rubbed off his nose, then walked in the opposite way of her direction. As he was about to turn his right, a squeak of a cat sounds coming in this way, which he got bumped by a little one. He got himself drop down on the ground and heard someone’s younger apologized. “I’m sorry; I must be in a hurry- wait, Gusion! Finally, I need your help!” The teenager doubted at first if he really met this person; he looked up, never mind, a hybrid cat that is one unexpected for him to meet him once again. The hybrid cat pulled him up, dusting off his hands while Gusion sweeping off his bum from the dirt then stared down to him in wonder.

“Have you ever known a man name Alucard?” the latter blinks once, twice, wait how come he heard of Alucard? On the second thought, maybe Alucard is one popular enough to be known in or out of the Lawn of Dawn. He nodded in response which the little cat boy smiled in friendly way. “And I can tell you’ll look for someone who have a chance he’s with Alucard,” And that made the teenager arched a brow in confusion. “Ah, sorry, I overheard your conversation with Guinevere and thought it’s Claude so I have this instinct he’s with him right now,” Gusion doubted at first, but seems Alucard once told him he’s used to be with a hybrid cat name Harith on certain missions. He let himself join along with his journey way out of the Baroque’s Castle.

He keeps playing with his dagger, spinning and threw up in the air, catch it with just swift of his arm and again. Harith dashed before the teen made the boy flinches and dropped his dagger. The cat whispers sorry while Gusion mumbled curses as usual. “By the way, how did you know Alucard?” The cat looked up walking beside him as the brunette boy glanced down in sniffle. _‘Damn, he looks so cute and small,’_ he thought. “I had him tag along with our mission just last week, for now I haven’t heard any whereabouts at the moment,” He set aside his dagger on his fitted pants back pocket. Although he never knew any of Alucard’s comrades before, and meeting a different specie made him wonder there’s other than just humans, he might encounter, whether they are the good guys or the bad guys, he doesn’t fucking care as long as no one ever dare to block his way.

“I’m bored, wanna play with me?” Harith grins to the teenage boy frowned from what the cat blurted out. “Let’s dash off this palace, whoever gets the last will be the one will have his piggyback!” showing off his pure teeth as he offers a deal. Despite Gusion barely knew this little creature, I guess it won’t hurt if I try, he thought. “Deal,” He smirked, because he knows he mastered how he will dash in different circumstances just because he’s born to be an assassin. They marked, set, and dash as quick as they can, Gusion was having an easy peasy with this little creature using his small sprint, but what he doesn’t know this cat dashes more than he could.

_‘Interesting…’_


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their journey, for them to proceed their location, they must passed by the nearest village that leads their route.

After they had a short breakfast of bacon and sunny side up eggs on their plates, they proceeded to their destination. Claude was walking with his both arms behind his nape again while his partner Dexter hung up his hand on his back pocket. Alucard was checking out his armor and his weapon to clean it over his used gloves after he huffed out his breath to create a moist, rub it until he heard the squeak and swung it unknowingly was about to hit towards the gunman who was quiet all along. “Hey, why don’t you tell some stories to us? Like about your scar on your eye?” The blonde man jabbed his elbow to the teenage boy who seems confused about what he just did.

_ ‘It’s personal, no one ever dares to ask that cause you will never kno-‘ _

“I was attacked by some demons when I had to take some solo missions,” he blurted out monotonously. Alucard perhaps gasped, seemed disappointed that he didn’t even answer the same thing. “I also asked you too, why don’t you bother answering back?” He exclaimed, almost sounded like he was jealous or whatsoever. Granger blankly stared at the young man whose his expression on crossed, side pursed lips like how grandma trying to scold their grandchildren. Granger snorted there. “Did you?” And he forgot that, maybe he wasn’t fully put attention towards his partner because all he was thinking just to finish their mission as soon as possible. But that doesn’t mean he was getting tired of it.

Claude facepalmed followed by Dexter with the same use of his hand. “Right, I was there a time when you stopped by some random stall, and Granger was like somewhere from not in our world. Like really, what’s up with your mind?” He squinted his eyes staring back to the gunman, and Dexter copied his master as he winced means he was asking the same question with Dexter’s language of course.

Oh, and he doesn’t want them to know, not especially in front of Alucard.

Luckily they arrived of a certain rural gate, and have this symbol of the crescent inside of a thin black circle above that gate they were facing. Alucard frowned and then gulped down after he realized where they at. Both teenagers glanced to the adult wondering why Alucard reacts that way. “I guess we should passed by this Emerald Woodland,” He leaned toward the bell to tap on it, and waited there for a while. Granger saw someone coming towards the gate that he wasn’t familiar with, but since they are with Alucard, he trusts him that the stranger must be someone he knew this Demon Hunter. Under the silhouette of the gate, assuming the gate has this certain active barrier which there’s specific species that can only enter their place. Widening the pathway for them to walk in as they met a tall, wearing simple attire for rural places, greeted by a scroll he holds to, Moon God elf.

“Welcome, Alucard, stopping by for a bit?” He remarked gently and softly based from his tone of voice and bowed as they were welcoming to go in. “Maybe, but I’m actually heading towards the Moniyan Empire with these folks I bought,” He turned over his head to his shoulder to check the marksmen doing. So far, they were in awe, it’s probably their first time to visit this village. The blonde man heard a chuckle coming from the Moon God elf which to his surprise, he barely met humans so far when they had their long conversations. It’s a good thing there are some who appreciates humans, unlike who seek revenge and wipe them out.

“I just made hot cocoa, you know? They said my drink never fail to impress them seems I mixed some herbs on it, thanks to my scrolls,” The elf offered a break, even if they just had their meal earlier, although, it wasn’t enough because Claude was actually keeps complaining that he was hungry and Dexter tries to shush him which they were actually in the middle of the city with crowded people they would have passed by. The young man nodded as he takes the offer, led them to the Moon God elf’s house.

“By the way Mr.Estes,” “Call me by name, kiddo,” Estes rather grinned from his sudden formality, he shouldn’t mind at all, he trusted him and his comrades Alucard brought anyway. “I was wondering… how did you know I’m not a bad guy?” the blonde man glanced over the leader of the elves then he lowered his head with a small grin plastered on his face. “Harith told me about you a lot, he seems to be a son of yours because how the way he describes you like somewhat a superhero that can only kill whenever the Leonin was having a hard time,” What made Alucard bewildered from his statement, he looked at him rather concern, and it bothers the adult more. Is there something he didn’t know about Harith? Now he mentioned it, how was he?

Claude rather barged into the house and keeps glancing what’s inside Estes’ home. “It’s rude to intrude someone’s place when they are supposed to be the first one to get inside?” Alucard looks like a daddy issue with his crossed arms, glaring at his seemingly son, Claude who rubbed his nape in embarrassment. So he threw a hologram cube and teleported back outside and waiting for Estes to step his Homeplace. “What made you excited there? Don’t tell me your trickery hobby is tingling again like I would let you,” The emo guy spun his gun with his stern warning to someone around his age like being a strict brother. “Seriously, no need to be strict, Granger,” Granger was a bit flinched when he mentioned his name that he never met this creature yet, albeit, the elf enters and so the others too.

Estes told them to make themselves like home as he is going to prepare the drinks for his visitors. “Hey Granger,” the coral haired man grabbed a stool to sit down, called out the other marksman an attention to him. “What?” Granger with his bored tone that he was actually not interested at all. “How about we find something that is so cool to look at it, and show it ourselves and defend why your chosen object is more valuable than mine!” Granger took that it wasn’t that bad to search around, but in this house? He doesn’t know any object that seems to be valuable except his guitar case. The teenage boy with a white part in his hair glanced over those adults what are they doing then looked back to the orange haired boy. “How about what we have instead? We don’t know what stuffs we might mess up, almost like what you did to this butcher vendor?” Claude flinched from the reminiscence of what he mentioned. He wasn’t aware that the butcher was pretty good at slicing and angling where will it hit, and it almost swung it to him when he was trying to troll the butcher. Like heck, he has no intention to show that butcher up again.

“F-fine, then I’ll go first,” He stammered, but manage to regain his mood. The other gunman slouched back against the counter, elbows on the counter and his fists placed on his cheek as he was ready to hear the Claude’s story. “I have this gun I’m with when I was at Antoinerei. I met a lot of different species there, some are animals, cyborgs, and even elves who still wanted to stay there. When I was called by one of their trusted famed machine specialists, Dr. Rooney, showed me this gadget, although it hasn’t handed me out, just demonstrating how to use it. Then there’s something I messed up, I just had to steal this gadget and escaped the place out of the blue. And what I didn’t notice, Dr. Rooney expected me to equip this when there’s commotion I started in the first place, which it turned out this is one of my valuable items I got before I leave Antoinerei,” the teenage boy inspecting his gadget with a sincere little grin he formed in his lips.

“That’s nice to hear,” him and his edgy voice seems audible, but he does mean it then Claude looked at Granger. “What about yours?” Granger shrugged, placed over his guitar case on the counter and dusting it off a bit. “It’s sort of bigger than a violin, just because they were out of stock to sell their violin cases that time. So seems it has spare space on it, I tried to something inside that I might be needed soon when I’m out there for solo mission. They didn’t know it’s not just a guitar case in here, but a cannon in case those intruders were trying to ambush me, I’ll use my trap, my dearest violin with me to play whatever I would want to. And so they fell for it, It’s my time to kill them in the nick of time,” his short bangs slightly covered his left eye and his collar seemingly stood too high enough to cover his nose bridge so Claude can only see his voided crimson eyes he was receiving it.

“No wonder you are one of the edgy I met, hugh?” Granger tilted his head in confusion, what does he mean one of the edgy he met? “Like who?” He dared to ask him instead. The teenage boy with his partner playing with the accessories they stone on the counter swallowed a lump in his throat like he didn’t expect yet didn’t dare to say it to him, but he asked for it so. “They seem to be one of the dark people, not trying to be racist in case you misunderstood-“ “Yeah, I get that, still who are the others?” the edgy boy slightly lifts his chin up, now his nose is peeking out of Claude’s sight. The other snorted from his view not knowing why. “Have you heard of Undead Knight? Mostly he attacked against Tigreal when his troops suddenly charged towards the Moniyan Empire as his ruler wanted to claim their victory? He seems edgy to me,” Claude was fiddling the claw necklace of Gusion as he attempts to scratch at the other marksman, though he reacts like nothing at all. The boy rather frowned; he thought this thing was somehow sharp enough to yelp out of their scratch. Yet on the second thought, it was an accessory after all. The thief looked up when he heard a chuckle coming from the other made him stiffened and soft. Claude was introduced to a lot of heroes, sharing their backgrounds and laughter which he didn’t mind because it was just a giggle, but from him? “Really? Then how come I do look like an edgy guy to you?” his serious stare down to the latter, Claude swore he can tell Granger was grinning behind that bothersome collar he wearing-

_ Wait, what? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello. I just wanted to ask you my dear readers to suggest me some ships you wanted to happen in this story. As long as the ships I already thought of are Alu/Gra, Harith/Nana, and Ode/Lan. I will allow if your ship is one of the assigned ones so that we can just make this story a bit interesting. Let me know in comments and I will finalize it on the nest two weeks at the same day. Thank you! c:


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New appearance joined along with their moment, although Alucard didn't like it in the first place and so Estes allowed his fellow to tour these marksmen their village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late update sry ;;

The man wears black in suit tilted his head and squinted as he tried to snap his fingers in front of the thief who shook his head in realization. “Lol, are you still there, Claude?” He must be insane thinking something like these. It’s unusual, really, so rare… especially when he’s with him. Claude scoffed to cut off the awkwardness that was about to envelop between them and straightened his back. “Well, you used to talk in monotone, which it sounds like you’re not interested in any topic,” he proclaimed which was made his shoulders lightened for some reason. The musician was about to reply when Estes finally handed them out the mugs with steaming hot chocolate they sniffed from the Moon God Elf. “Drink some,” Estes ordered them and they were both nodded in response, and took time to sip the warm liquid of their sweet brown beverages with them.

Suddenly, there was a knock disturbed their whereabouts on Estes’ door. “I’ll get it,” The Moon God Elf paced towards his door smoothly and peeked through the doorway, who dares to distract their moments. And at some point, Granger peeped from the small distance of the doorway and saw a white ponytail elf which it looks like a she for him. Alucard sensed uncomfortable coming from behind the door, he maybe a Demon Hunter but he used to tell which species he can describe this. Estes does welcome them in, and it turned out that Alucard expected to happen this to him again. He turned his back away, taking a long sip with his mug pretending he didn’t see them coming in and so she overjoyed, “Alucard! Glad to see you here!” Miya ran to the blonde human, made him choked from his drink, try to regain back to himself, whispering profanities coming out his inaudible lips.

When the elf girl finally touched his right shoulder, he froze on his spot, but nonetheless Alucard will face this one sane specie like as usual. But he knows that deep down he wanted to run away from her, why? Nana once spoiled him that Miya have a crush on him since they had this bounty mission coming from the Moon God Elf which she was a bit new to go outside. And Alucard finds her a bit of annoyed because she’s too talkative that ruins his ego for some reason. Also, Miya was clingy to him, and you know this young man needed a lot of personal space, doesn’t experience any compassion to each other so he took that as crossing his boundary. He did tell her about that but it didn’t help because the elf girl accepts them as an advice for her to get close this human. But gladly, the blonde man sighed in relief that she won’t do the clingy approach ever again, and the doubt is there due to her uncertain motives especially if it’s just the two of them.

“Hey” simple as it sounds, Miya huffed in crossed her face from how dry Alucard replied towards her. Maybe she hasn’t taken a hint that Alucard have enough from the way she treated him like they are something else, worried the public eye might spread some false rumors. It’s a good thing that they are in Elves village, where it’s common but not a crowded people might roam around here. “You sounded like you’re not interested seeing me at all, don’t you?” Like hell I don’t, what do you think? The young man said in his mind but he simply shrugged anyway like he ignored what Miya complained. “By the way, I have new peeps with me, I hope you don’t mind if I let you introduced them to you and vice versa?” He formally asked permission to the elf girl. She glanced over those two marksmen chit-chatting on their stools with mug on their hand.

“Or maybe you can tour them around the village, Miya,” Estes butted in, Alucard glanced over their leader in this village and the elf gave him a wink. He’s thankful that he’s already close with this guy and found something intrigued their interactions, Alucard was distancing himself away meanwhile Miya wanted to scoot bit by bit beside the human. Miya quickly frowned and glancing over those foreign beings which she suddenly felt shy going there. “Go on, they are all good guys, they won’t shoot on you with their guns unlike your bow,” Estes joked that he earned a hit on his forearm coming from Miya’s elbow and a flaring eyes towards the older. The Moon God Elf chuckled shortly then pushed his fellow species to approach the boys in mugs.

“Sometimes, Dexter tried to pick on my nose- Oh Miya!” Claude waved towards someone he knows; Granger raised his brow and turned to see who he was talking about. Both of them meet their gaze who the elf flinched how intimidating he looks on his suit and was lowkey concerned his drink might dropped anytime soon. His eyes were piercing against her soul; he looks like he wanted to kill her with just a snap of his trigger. Miya stiffened seeing his odd vibe and dare to back off which Claude noticed her first impression of his fellow gun man. “Chill, I know he looks scary, but he’s just lonely looking man,” He assured whatever might Miya think of Granger. The musician rolled his eyes away and sipped the last drop of his mug and placed down gently as it taps on the counter. He laced together his fingers and thumbs met that support from his nose above his hands to rest on.

“Uhm, can you introduce yourself for me?” Miya shyly tried to communicate with the musician who just turned his head to have a good look towards the elf girl. “Granger, used to be a Demon Hunter,” He informed about his past occupation that he hoped she was familiar with that job. She was surprised but it somehow makes sense why he did look so darky and emo at the same time. “I see, by the way I’m Miya!” She lent her hand to him. Granger was staring her hand and rather nodded in response, he doesn’t want any touches from any strangers, even they introduced their names. The musician is not used to interact physically, but rather verbally.

The girl retreated her hand back was a bit offended when Granger didn’t take her friendly handshake. “Anyway, Estes tasked me to tour you guys around this village, would you mind this offer?” Miya let it slide what the musician did to her and mentioned to these boys about strolling. Dexter winced in cheerful tone and Claude understands why he is so happy. The other marksman glared him like he felt something fishy they trying to intend on. Seemingly the orange haired boy snorted the way he stared at him. “Let’s go!” Miya dragged both of them out of Estes’ place and started to walk away. Granger sighed in frustration because he doesn't want to move a lot, he needs rest despite his destination were non-stop walking in distance and never take a nap.

They paced towards the main spot of the elves which their most popular one in the center of Emerald Woodland. They have an old tree posting alone guarded by a certain barrier which Estes probably activated it. Miya led them and stood before them facing these men. “This tree called ‘Tree of Life’ whereas Estes used to have a deep sleep in under this living thing we have here. Our Moonlight God woke up from the disastrous events of war which against the orcs. Because of that, the one who is standing in front of you, guarded the place called Emerald Woodland with army along to defend our dearest village. I stood as a front line because the Moon God blessed my bow with his Code of Moonlight and turned out I became as Moonlight Archer,” These partners ooh in unison and motioned their head in agreement as they understood. Meanwhile the musician glanced on some other places he would like to discover for himself. He doesn’t mind what Miya lecturing about.

There was a little girl voice coming from their way and stopped beside the elf lady they were with. When the emo guy turned his head, he was confused for a second that his vision suddenly looks smaller than them. He tried to walk but it felt so heavy and slow when he realized it’s not actually because of him but the way he recognize this fingers aren’t visible. Granger can tell it these are paws, his body was blue and seemingly fat than his usual body feature. “What the fuck?” He swore who even pranked this to the short tempered man. He attempt to glance over Claude but he surrendered and admits it’s not him all along.

“I’m sorry, Nana didn’t mean to transform you like that…” Miya tried to block Nana which the little cat looking being pouty and stitched her brows together as she crossed towards the human. He didn’t look like a child to me, Granger assumed. He can’t deny the fact that every time he met strangers are always intimidated by his presence and looks. And you know he’s tired of explaining he won’t shoot them unless they did something first to the musician. Granger plopped his bum on the ground as it poofed back to his normal state. He had a short dizziness but soon gone when he stood on his spot, dusting it off and picked up his gun to keep in his pocket once again. He heard a hiss of cat sound which made him raised a brow from bewilderment. “Don’t you dare pull that trigger to Miya!” The little cat looking warned.

_ Oh come on, do I really look like a villain to you? _


End file.
